You Are Where I Belong
by DrawnToDarkness
Summary: Post-ep for 5x03. Emily contemplates her situation. Prompt!fic for mijo54.


Title: You are where I belong  
Author: DrawnToDarkness  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Matt/Emily  
Summary: Post-ep for 5x03. Emily contemplates her situation.  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
For mijo54, who requested Matt/Emily. It might not be the first time you wanted but I hope you like it anyway! *hugs*

* * *

It was strange how right it felt to be back in the wrong time. It was the future – well, the future compared to where she'd come from – but it felt like it was where she belonged.

There were a lot of uncertainties, of course. Differences that it would take her a while to get used to, even with the help of those around her. While Abby appeared pleased to see her, the blond woman was a little distracted and hadn't spent much time welcoming Emily back. Jess, on the other hand... A smile blossomed across the Victorian Lady's face as she gave the younger woman sitting across from her at the table an affectionate smile.

Jess was going above and beyond the call of duty, taking time out from her busy schedule to sit with her and help her build a realistic identity in this time. Not only that, the enthusiastic young woman was full of ideas and suggestions, ways Emily could learn about her new surroundings without being overwhelmed by them. She had a list of books and films that were "a must" and already thought she was well on the way to learning all she needed to about the world she now lived in.

"And we'll have to take you shopping," Jess was saying, her eyes lighting up at the idea. Some of Emily's apprehension must have shown on her face as the Field Co-ordinator laughed and shook her head. "I'm not going to suggest you start dressing like me, Emily. You have your own style and that works for you. Besides," Jess added with a wink, "Matt likes you just the way you are and he is one of my bosses. I don't want to upset him now, do I?"

Experience had taught her how to control her blushes and for that, Emily was glad. Instead she sipped her tea demurely and met Jess's gaze with a small smile. "Where are we supposed to go shopping? I do not think Lester will allow me to leave the ARC just yet."

Jess's brow furrowed, knowing it was true. Until Emily's cover story was fully in place, the ARC Director had decreed that the older woman was required to stay in the building and "keep out of trouble". After thinking about it for a few moments, Jess's face lit up in a triumphant smile. "We can shop online for the time being. We can use the ADD."

"Won't Lester mind?" Emily was fairly certain of the answer; Jess's boss – their boss – didn't seem the type to be pleased about his employees taking care of personal business while at work.

"Lester's gone for the day," Jess said with an easy grin, waving her hand dismissively. "Come on. We'll go now and I'll see if I can order you some of those books I told you about. I might be able to pick them up on my way home tonight and bring them in for you tomorrow."

Finishing her tea, Emily followed her friend from the canteen to the hub, a smile arranging her lips as she walked through the familiar hallways of the ARC and realised it felt almost like home.

* * *

The guest quarters that had been prepared for her, though comfortable compared to some of the places she'd been forced to sleep during her travels through the anomalies, were not as homely as Emily would like.

She didn't say anything to Jess, not wanting to offend the young woman who'd already done so much for her but she couldn't help but wonder where Matt had disappeared to, wanting to be able to speak to someone who might understand how she felt.

Matt was a stranger to this time, too, she knew, though Emily had learned enough from Jess to know that the team leader's past was still very much a secret. She supposed it was his mission keeping him away from her, though she wished he would appear so she could ask him...

... The knock at the door made her jump. Her heart leapt with a heady combination of hope and surprise and she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in the dress Jess had kept at the ARC for her before answering the door.

The smile that spread across her face was instantaneous, matched by the boyish grin on his. "Hello."

"Hey." He stared at her in silence for a few moments, as if committing her to memory or convincing himself she was really there. "Ah, I'm sorry I disappeared. I had to go..."

"It's okay," Emily interrupted, her smile genuine. "I know you have... things... to take care of. I do not want to be a distraction or a burden, Matt."

He winced a little at the memory of a conversation they'd once had, running a hand through his hair. "It's not... You're not... Can I come in?" He glanced over his shoulder at the empty hallway. "It's not something I want to risk someone overhearing."

"Of course." Stepping back to allow him entry to the small room, Emily tried to keep her breathing steady despite the sudden racing of her heart. She closed the door behind him, turning back to face him only to find him staring at her with such an intense look on his face that she couldn't quite keep her cheeks from flushing.

There was part of her that thought it was inappropriate to feel so strongly about the man in front of her when she'd only been a widow for a matter of hours. Though she and Henry hadn't been close for some time, even before she'd disappeared through her first anomaly, there was still a part of her that felt she owed it to his memory to remain loyal in some way... no matter how difficult the man standing in front of her and the feelings she had for him made it.

"I'm so glad you're here," Matt told her quietly, his voice breaking the silence that had settled over them. His eyes locked with hers and he held out his hand. She bit her lip at the emotion plainly written on his face for her to see. "I've missed you."

"As I have you," she admitted, taking the hand he held out for her. She was a little surprised when he used it to tug her forward, wrapping his arms around her as soon as she was close enough. Her eyes closed when he buried his face in the side of her neck, her arms lifting of their own accord to encircle him in return.

It'd never felt the way it did with Matt when she was with her husband. Henry had been cool, bordering on cold. He hadn't inspired warmth or affection in her, as he'd always seemed far more interested in what he could gain from their marriage rather than learning more about the woman who was his wife.

Matt was the exact opposite, in many ways – in more than she already knew for certain, Emily was sure. He was passionate about his mission and about the safety of his friends – whether he would be passionate in other areas, she didn't know but was secretly hoping to one day find out, no matter how _unladylike _those thoughts made her.

"Matt." His name escaped her in a surprised gasp when she felt his lips brush the skin of her neck, above her racing pulse. He lifted his head to look at her and she felt her mouth go dry at the darkening of his eyes.

"Come home with me," he murmured, lifting a hand to brush her hair back from her face.

She swallowed the lump in her throat – and the immediate 'yes' that sprung to her lips. "Lester has stated he wishes for me to remain at the ARC..."

"What Lester doesn't know won't hurt him. He's gone for the day. I promise to have you back here before he comes back tomorrow." His cheeks flushed but his eyes were earnest. "I'm not expecting... I just want to keep you close tonight. So I don't wake up in the morning and think it's all been a dream."

The smile that broke out across her face was indulgent. She appreciated his tact, and knew that while she wasn't quite ready for their relationship to progress quite so quickly despite her longing for him, it wouldn't be long before she was. "Okay. As long as you are certain we will be back before Lester discovers I'm gone."

"I promise," Matt repeated, a relieved grin lighting up his face and making him appear so much younger. He dropped his arms from around her middle but immediately took hold of her hand, not relinquishing it until they'd passed through the security checkpoints and reached his car.

And when they were back the familiar surroundings of his flat, standing on the balcony looking out over the changed London horizon with his arms around her, Emily realised that she truly was where she belonged.

* * *

End.  
Hope it was okay! As much as I love Matt/Emily, I have to admit Jess/Becker is by far my comfort zone!


End file.
